A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) can include a drilling rig for drilling in a wellbore, along with other components or equipment. During drilling operations, well treatment or circulation fluid (e.g., a sweep, a pill or a slug) can circulate through the wellbore and can be used to sweep non-desirable solids from the wellbore to a surface of the wellbore. Effective sweep fluid selection and efficiently sweeping non-desirable solids from the wellbore can enhance the success of drilling operations and can help maintain high-quality sweep fluid properties.